Enhanced local control of cancers of a number of sites including primary and metastatic has been achieved through the use of combined radiation and chemotherapy regimes. Areas with significant potential for further improvement in palliation and permanent control include cancer of the head and neck, testicular tumors, soft tissue sarcomas, and carcinoma of the ovary. Optimum combinations of radiotherapy and chemotherapy involve a knowledge of the ability of the drug to enhance tumor response and to add to radiation tumor response and the potential of the drug to enhance late and acute radiation injury. By combining information achieved by laboratory studies carried out at the University of California, San Francisco in the Division of Radiation Oncology with the potential for clinical investigation for the Western Cancer Study Group, an expanded program in combined radiotherapy-chemotherapy modalities is planned. This present supplement is initiated in order to mount a more effective combination of radiotherapy and chemotherapy in clinical trials. The Division of Radiation Oncology, using its experimental data and clinical experience, will develop in conjunction with the on-site Western Cancer Study Group Project and the entire Group a number of new protocols combining multiple drug chemotherapy, single drug chemotherapy, and local and regional radiotherapy for carcinomas of the head and neck, esophagus, testis, and ovary. Previous participation has included involvement in the writing and carrying out of protocols for combined radiotherapy-chemotherapy for mestastatic testis tumors and soft tissue sarcomas and for squamous cell cancers of the head and neck. This supplement will allow much more heavy participation in initiating and supervising such studies and input into the Group committees as well as the Group radiation therapy committee in order to devise new rationally based combination studies.